mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Conán
Biography TBA About Roark Before being reborn as the Elder Gods' Champion, Roark was a indigenous Earthrealm warrior of the Celtic Clan, rivals of the Lin Kuei, Red Dragon, Black Dragon, and Shirai Ryu alike. Appearance ... In his Celtic variation, his celtic sword appears on his back. In his Disruptor '''variation, his eyes and tattoos glow white. Combat Characterists As ruthless in battle as they get, Roark will complete any deed assigned by the Elder Gods if it means keeping balance among the realms. Starting off his life as a Celtic warrior, Roark carried over his deadly, head-hunter ways to ensure his victory over those challenge the beings above him. "The '''Big Bang variation enhances Roark's use of spatial manipulation to defend and conquer the area around him. (Adds Pulsar bombs, Low Gravity, and Matter Ring.) "While in his Headhunter variation, Roark utilizes Celtic weaponry to gain the upper hand on the opponent and deal deadly blows to ensure his victory." And lastly, the Disruptor variation allows Roark to rip through space and time to play both a defensive and offensive hand in defeating an enemy. (Adds Teleport,' Black Hole', and Space Rip.) Signature Moves Crescent Moon: '''Roark fires a crescent moon projectile at his opponent. This can also be done in air. *The enhanced is called '''Full Moon in which the moon becomes more powerful and moves faster. Comet: 'Roark engulfs his body in flames at the opponent. This is This move is taken from Taven in ''Armageddon. '''Up Comet: '''Roark engulfs his body in flames and charges the mid-air opponent. '''Pulsar: '''Roark creates a small flashing ball of energy to blast the opponent back. There are close, medium, and far versions of the move. *The enhanced versions are called '''Lighthouse, in which the damage and size of the pulsar is increased. Low Gravity: '''Roark decreases the opponents mass which causes them to levitate. *The enhanced version is called '''Gravitational Pull, which adds a slam. Matter Ring: '''Roark fires a disk-shaped projectile at his opponent. *The enhanced version is called '''Matter-rang, where he throws two rings that return to strike the opponent a second time. Teleport: '''Roark teleports behind, infront, or on top of the opponent. '''Void: '''Roark furiously kicks the opponent into a portal and as they appear behind him, he grabs and snaps their neck. *The enhanced version is called '''Celtic Curse, in which Roark also does an "Irish Curse Backbreaker". Space Rip: Roark creates a portal in front of him that absorbs any projectile aimed for his upper body. *The enhanced version is called Space Bridge, which also creates a portal behind the opponent and fires at their back. Unnamed X-Ray Move - '''Roark slashes the opponent and kicks them in the knee, delocating it. Then he stabs them through the chin upward and finishes by pulling the sword outward, splitting the skull in half. '''Unnamed X-Ray - Roark grabs the opponent and creates a black hole inside their chest, sucking in all the organs. Then he adds mass to their head, snapping the neck in result. Fatalities Unnamed Fatality: Roark grabs the opponent's head and boils their blood. As their blood seeps through their skin and their eye balls begins to melt, Roark tightens his grip and the opponent's lungs burst out of their body. Unnamed Fatality: 'Roark spawns a portal behind and in front of the loser. As they fight to stay centered, their skin starts to peel and separate from their body. Soon, their skin rips off and flies in one portal while the body flies in the other. A portal then spawns from above and the body smashes to the ground. Other Finishers '"New-ality": Ending TBA Quotes Intro "Shockin' to see you here." (Raiden: You will regret threatening a God.) "Ah, you don't say." (Kotal Kahn: ) "Your rule is over Kahn." (Kotal Kahn: ) (Ferra/Torr: Intruder!) "Is that a little girl on your back?" (Ferra/Torr: We split you in half!) "The Shirai Ryu are gone Scorpion." (Scorpion: They will see you burn!) "Ye eager to join them?" "Dirty Lin Kuei minion." (Sub Zero: Elder God pet!) "Your head will be me trophy." (...) "Are you mad at me darling?" (...) Story Mode Character Relationships TBA Trivia *His Celtic Curse move pays homage to Irish wrestler Sheamus. *In his intro: **When he speaks first he "reverse-disintegrates" from a moon-like orb, says his line, the juggles around small planet-like orbs in his hand. **When he speaks second he has planets-like orbs orbiting him. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Venommm